


Call me

by Cold



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Ryan





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan

Joe Carroll謀殺14名年輕女性一案是近幾年來最轟動美國的連續殺人事件，而隨著這名變態的文學教授被僅有一人的FBI給逮捕時，各種黑暗的故事隨著報導與評論運營而生，而一時之間，地鐵上所有人都有了這麼一本莫名出現的”殺手的詩篇”。

寫自於那位親手抓住Joe Carroll的FBI，Ryan Hardy。  
而說他莫名而來，其實只是因為Mike是這麼想的，他不懂一個可以單獨親手抓住這名連環殺手的英雄為何最後卻沒有繼續待在FBI而是出了這麼一本也許是把雙面刃的書，但大部分的人並不關心這點，他們只是旁觀的讀者，帶著刺激的心理閱讀這些駭人聽聞的故事來消磨時間。

當然Mike不能說自己與他們是不同，他手中正拿著這本炙手可熱的書，而原因只是因為這本書是他將撰寫的關於Joe Carroll的論文必讀的參考書。分析Joe Carroll為何殘忍年輕女性的行為向來是論文的熱門題目，這本書的引用也不斷的出現，如同聖經一般，而Mike想自己當然也不能落下。

畢竟人就是這樣的生物不是嗎?當恐怖的事情不是發生在自己身上而是幾步之遙時，那些懼怕與恐懼也只會成為無聊的話題與報告的參考。

 

這……大為驚人。Mike不能說自己再看這本書之前並沒有什麼既定的偏見，畢竟他了解那些總是試圖在事後才給恐怖事件加上註解的”專業書籍”，但是事實是這樣的，當事情已經發生，任何人都可以為這些發生過的事套上自己一套的見解，然後自傲地說『這符合我做的推測』。

但這本書不太一樣，事實上，Mike曾在閱讀時試著找出那些自我吹噓的句子好驗證自己的想法，但是他從字裡行間只讀到了客觀與事實。所發生的那些殘忍謀殺被鉅細靡遺的描述了下來，甚至是Joe Carroll每說過的一句話。而儘管這是本極度不帶有個人情感彷彿案件卷宗的書，Mike還是能從這些平板的文字中察覺到Ryan Hardy對Joe Carroll本人那異於其他FBI的了解，從書中的內容，Mike的知道在還未確認Joe Carroll就是謀殺案的犯人，Ryan Hardy曾有短暫的與他相處過，Mike懷疑他們之間的相處並不如書內所描述的那麼表面與膚淺，如果做大膽一點假設，Mike會認為那段時間的兩人也許會覺得自己碰到了出乎意料之外的知己。

除了冷靜客觀的分析外，書中仍有一點令Mike感到新奇與詫異，那就是Ryan Hardy對於被害人的大量著墨，在這些相似的書中，書中總是注重在對於殺人犯的行為分析，而對受害人的感受與經歷書寫甚少，而Ryan Hardy並沒有如此，他描述了受害人，他們的對談，如此地精細與用力，甚至都出現了一些書中少見的略為感性地主觀描述。Mike想也許這位FBI探員並不如他想讓自己被從書中了解的那樣，冰冷地如同台打字機般，因為顯然地他有感情的那面出現在面對受害者，並與他們建立連結上。

Mike心滿意足的蓋上”殺手的詩篇”，至少現在他知道了為什麼這麼一位如同英雄般的人物會選擇出版這本對曾是探員的人來說顯得突兀的書了。

『他受傷了，他沒法繼續追捕這些該死的變態殺人狂了。』Mike能感覺到自己的靈感源源不斷出現。他打開自己的電腦，開始寫下自己的想法，他有預感他能交出有史以來自己或者說學校內最好的論文作品。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike

等Mike發覺時，他已經將Ryan當成自己的導師很長一段時間。當然當他進入到FBI時，實際聽過不少關於Ryan Hardy的傳聞，酗酒問題與足夠導致他離開FBI的精神崩潰。Mike雖然對這些傳言一直半信半疑，但是這些類似於醜聞的言論並沒有摧毀Mike在心中對於Ryan Hardy的想法。而坦白地來說，Mike渴望知道更多的關於Ryan Hardy的小道消息，他渴望更多地了解這位FBI探員

酗酒問題與精神崩潰和冷靜客觀。完全的對立面，就像是兩個完全不同的人。

 

『他可真瘦。』這是Joe Carroll逃獄後Mike第一見到Ryan時的感想。消瘦的身材，如雕刻般線條俐落的臉，雖然從照片跟電視上都已經看過他的長相無數次，但真實所見，感覺還是如此不同，而最為不同的是那雙眼睛，如此黯淡、死灰、毫無生氣，彷彿那純粹的藍色都將變成灰藍。

Ryan就這樣站在離他幾步遠的地方，平凡地就像普通的探員。儘管Mike老早就注意到他了。Mike注意到Ryan安靜地聽完他的簡報，而令人驚喜的是他反駁了他的觀點，而Mike能看見他分析Joe Carroll時，眼神中逐漸出現的犀利與專注的光芒，以及他瘦高身材中所蘊含的力量。

 

Ryan Hardy並不是個好相處的人。這符合著Mike所聽聞的故事，當然還有那些酗酒問題，當他再一次看到Ryan從自己包中拿出偽裝成礦泉水的酒時。但他從沒看見過他精神崩潰過，他的分析依舊冷靜自持，而他沉穩的情緒也安撫著之前存活下來的受害者與Joe Carroll原本的妻子Claire。

Mike其實希望能在Ryan的身邊學習著他如何條理出Joe Carroll的行為模式，但經過幾次接觸後，Mike查覺到Ryan並不相信他曾經工作過的FBI，就像他們其實也不全然相信他一般。

Mike不清楚這其中的原因，也許是與當時他離開FBI有關，或者這就是他個性中的一部分。

能確信的是Ryan不信任他們。而Mike想試著讓他改變這樣的想法。  
至少，他能信任”他”。

身為年紀輕的探員有時的確令人感到沮喪，比如當接到某些上司指令的時候，Mike發誓沒有任何一個探員喜歡自己的一舉一動被別人告發，儘管Ryan的正式稱號是”顧問”，但那並不會改變自己打小報告般的糟糕舉動。

『但這至少是個機會。』Mike開車時如此安慰自己。

但當他與Parker探員聯絡，並看到Ryan看著他那種理所當然又沒什麼情緒的眼神時，他頓時覺得這是個糟糕透頂的機會。而這也是個相當無助於讓Ryan更信任自己的舉動。

但Mike想自己就是不懂放棄。  
他用下一次的行動來說明自己是個足夠被他信任的人，他拋下了Parker探員的指令，為Ryan提供了”私人”的背後支援。儘管他們的交談內容大部分依舊是Mike在自言自語，但說實在，這比起之前的那種眼神，這種處境已經好了不只一點。  
而上帝感謝，Mike選擇了最正確的時間進去那家餐廳，救到了幾乎快被那瘋女人殺死的Ryan。

 

Mike能感覺到自己正在被Ryan慢慢的接受與信任，當Ryan開始叫他Mike而不是Weston時，他感覺到成功的喜悅。

他能發現Par……Debra也在做著與自己相同的事。

有一陣子他們三人就像是慢慢磨合好的齒輪，運轉流暢步步逼近了Joe Carroll，他們兩人成為了新進的Ryan Hardy小圈圈內的成員。而就Mike而言，他所知道的成員只有Claire。

因此當Claire─這個Mike知道對Ryan人生中最重要的女人面臨被綁架而投入到保護計畫時，儘管他知道她最終會在哪裡，但他是打死都不會對任何人透露出這方面的訊息。

在接下來，他所知道的就是他被綁架了，然後面臨著可笑的如同電影Fight Club的場景，只不過他面對的是有著軍隊與雇傭兵經驗的一群精神病患。

人在將死之際，總是會有些突如其來的想法。  
『嘿，至少沒有告訴他們Claire在哪，你這不懂放棄的好傢伙。』在即將失去意識時Mike在腦中對自己說道。而他完全沒注意到自己正被人呼叫著抱起。

感謝上帝，他竟然沒死，Mike並不希望自己也成為Ryan另外一個沉重的責任，

永遠也別走進他的心再死去，這會打碎這個正在掙扎著生存的男人。Mike如此主觀地認為著。

清醒與昏迷的交錯，Mike似乎曾在一次清醒中看見了Ryan坐在了自己病床旁的椅子上。而他的意識似乎也只短暫地持續到聽見Ryan溫和的叫了自己一聲『Mike』

Mike有想過那短暫的見面是不是自己的夢境。而如果那不是，那麼他開始明白了那些書中過於著墨的受害者描述，還有那些受害者們對他的依賴。

因為那個男人真的在乎，而儘管見證了這麼多圍繞在自己身邊的死亡，他依舊在乎每一個在他身邊面臨死亡的人。

當然自從和Ryan認識後，Mike老早就知道了Ryan並不是個跟傳聞中一般冰冷的人，但如此直接的接受到了Ryan少見的關懷，仍是之前自己所不敢想像的。  
他看見了從未見過的Ryan溫暖柔和的一面，這理應讓自己感到高興，但事實上，這讓只能待在病床上的他更顯的暴躁與焦慮。  
Mike永遠也不希望自己像個受害者一樣只能待在病床上受到Ryan的保護，他應該在那裏跟他們一起追趕Joe Carroll，他們需要他的技術支援，他”應該”在那裏，他”必須”在哪裡。

Mike從沒想過曾經離自己如此近的死亡會降臨在Debra的身上，他無法想像活埋的Debra是以怎樣的心情再與他們對話的。腳下的油門已經踩到了最底，離Debra的距離仍然遠得彷彿看不到盡頭。

他聽得見Debra對自己及Ryan所說的每一句話，但Mike的腦中只是亂糟糟的一片，無法清晰思考目前究竟發生了什麼事情，而他也沒意識到自己哭了。Mike只是不斷地想著他們要讓Debra失望了。

當Ryan將已經沒有任何呼吸的Debra抱出那該死的棺材時，Mike感覺到自己被憤怒與悲傷給擊垮了，他眼眶發熱，強烈地想要撕碎某些人，而Ryan，他替他這麼做了。

他看得見破碎到足以顯露出自己憤怒的Ryan給了那王八蛋一槍，沒有給他任何機會。而當Mike摸清了Ryan的下一步時，他才不管自己是不是再度逃離了死神之手，他絕對不會讓Ryan離開他獨自一人去找Joe Carroll。

Mike不知道為什麼事情會走向這樣的情勢。他憤怒地看著離他遠去的車尾燈。  
『這也是我的戰鬥』

也許Mike並沒有期待一個美好幸福的結局。Debra的死會是他們永遠的傷痛與疤痕，但Mike認為隨著Joe Carroll的死亡這至少會是個結束。但當接到FBI探員的電話時，這樣的希冀不復存在了。

Claire死了，而Mikes難以想像以前昏迷中的男人會變得如何。

 

他看著Ryan哭了，這個撐起肩膀走過一個接一個死亡的男人哭了，Debra死的時候，Mike沒看見Ryan的眼淚，但現在在他眼前，這個男人正死死地將雙手壓在自己的眼睛上痛哭失聲。 

他完全破碎了。Claire的死帶走了他僅存完好的那一小部分。  
而Mike不確定自己是不是能將這個男人再度黏補起來了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call

而現在就只剩下他了，Mike現在大致能體會當時Claire被Ryan留下的心情了。Ryan不是個予許自己能追求愛的人，也許是因為已經有太多死亡包圍他，事實上，Mike認為他愛人的方式就是將自己留在過去，看著所愛的人向前走，展開另一段也許是幸福的新開始。

重點從來都不是自己的幸福，而是他們的幸福。

 

當Ryan傷癒離開醫院後，Mike就再也連繫不上Ryan了，他打了無數通的電話，但從沒被接起過。而隨著出庭作證的日子越來越靠近，Mike也越來越焦慮，他不清楚現在的Ryan是不是已經放棄到了會將實情全盤托出的清況，只因為他根本不在乎自己會不會進監獄。而Mike是絕對…... **絕對** 不會讓他做出這樣的選擇。

最後，他總算在某間酒吧中找到了避了他幾個禮拜的Ryan。

Mike看著喝醉了的Ryan─或者說”假裝”喝醉了的Ryan離開了那兩位女人，而當Ryan腳步不穩並且帶著幾乎與他毫不相稱的熱情走向自己時，Mike隱約地知道今晚的談話會一團糟。

Ryan對於人是如此的了解，他知道怎麼讓一個人感到惱怒與挫折。而當Mike第三次注意到Ryan分心地看向身後那兩個女人時，他感到憤怒的情緒在身體裡湧動。

但另一方面，Mike的腦中仍有一塊角落正理智地告訴他，Ryan正在玩弄他，Ryan正在讓自己認為他是個已經放棄，且沉溺於酒精跟女人的無可救藥混蛋。

『他想要讓自己遠離他，或是說不要試著救他』

本能的憤怒與理智的思考在Mike的腦中互相爭鬥，他試著用Debra的遺言，讓Ryan那雙現在對Mike來說顯得有點可恨的灰藍眼睛，不再那麼卑劣的偽裝著，但Ryan只是無動於衷的藏的更深。 

最終，Mike只是無語地盯著Ryan，他知道自己的失望正一覽無遺，但他無法影藏，他已經完全不知道該怎麼辦了。Mike轉身離開酒吧，祈禱著聽證會時Ryan能裝著什麼都不記得了。

 

再次強調，Mike真的知道自己不懂放棄。他從來沒有間斷打給Ryan的電話，儘管他從沒回應過，Mike仍是不斷的打，像是Ryan忽視他一樣，他也忽視了Ryan懶得理他的事實。

而在一年後，就像Mike心裡有所預期的，Joe Carroll的信徒開始了新一輪的殺戮，他被意外的聘為了曾經是Ryan職責的顧問，但Mike毫不懷疑他能見到Ryan，FBI不可能放過兩次阻止過Joe Carroll的Ryan的。

當Mike再度見到Ryan時，對方出乎他意料的顯得健康與精神，但當Gina探員問起Ryan是否知道訊息能找出兇手時，Mike覺得自己彷彿像吞了幾斤的石頭到胃裡，那沉甸甸的不適感襲擊了他。

『他騙了我們。』

而當Ryan離開總部，Mike追上他想要像以前一樣通過敘述自己的推論然後撬出他所想時，Ryan拒絕他了，他擺出了那張自己已經向前走，不在乎任何這些事情的臉孔。而Mike，他見鬼地一丁點都不相信Ryan所表示的一切。

但這很糟，Mike認為這完全就像是他們第一次見面時的情景，不，或許是更糟，因為當時他還沒獲得Ryan的信任，而現在Mike不確定Ryan是因為不信任自己而讓他遠離他所調查的一切，還是其實他信任自己，但自己需要他的保護來遠離這些。

Mike不知道Ryan是不是自己一個人獨自坐著調查，Mike懷疑不是，因為太多的訊息來源曾經是Mike從局裡的技術支援所得到的，Ryan已經不是FBI的探員了，有些訊息他是得不到的，他需要一個有相關技能的人來幫助他。Mike帶著差勁的心情推測著。

而當他在Ryan事發現場的黃色布條後出現時，Mike基本證實了自己的猜測。而他完全不明白了為什麼Ryan會選擇別人而不是自己來幫助他。毫無意義的對話依舊如同上回，Ryan仍像個緊閉的蚌殼一樣不肯對他吐出半句與他現在正在做的事有關的話。背叛感、挫折、無力、對自己及Ryan的失望種種負面的情緒燃燒起了憤怒的火焰。Mike一把拉住了Ryan，像他控訴他對自己所做的事。

「我給你打過電話，主動聯繫你，怎麼，你就懶得理我一下嗎?」也許被Ryan忽視的痛苦比他所想的更讓自己受傷。而Mike不明他Ryan怎麼能拋下自己。

Mike從來不曾忘卻那些假如再改變一小步，他們倆就能救到Debra的想法。但現在Ryan試圖丟下他，不管出於什麼理由，Mike都無法忍受。  
Mike敘述著自己這一年來念頭，他能看到Ryan到處閃避他的眼神，他不能就這樣放過他，Mike步步緊逼地追上去，他強迫地讓Ryan正視他的眼睛，他能感覺到Ryan正在動搖，有一秒Mike甚至都覺得Ryan要說出口了，但再下一秒，Ryan再度移開了視線，而他從中再也翹不出什麼話語了。

Mike嘲諷地在心裡對自己笑了一下。

「就這樣是嗎?」真是失敗的結束。Mike想。

 

事實上自從上次不歡而散的對話後，Mike對於Ryan那種燃燒般的怒氣已經轉為一種冰冷指責對方的生悶氣。而冷靜下來地想想，至少Mike也知道了Ryan已經不是因為不信任自己而不讓他知道他所做的事，畢竟他能看到他眼中的愧疚，見鬼他甚至都不敢看向自己的眼睛。但因為被當成保護者而被隱瞞，對Mike的壞心情沒有任何的幫助。

Mike真的試過了任何方式，冷靜誘倒對方開口說話，提到對方在乎的人，甚至是帶著惡意性地嘲諷，沒有任何的方式能讓Ryan開口說話。這樣僵持的冷戰就這樣持續著，直到Ryan一人試圖單槍匹馬的救下受害者時，Mike完全爆發了。

 

他憤怒的指責了Ryan，他讓怒氣扭曲了他的語言，儘管他知道自己話中有那麼多話並非事實，也並非是他所想地講的，但他只是不能諒解Ryan的舉動。他當然知道Ryan是被引誘而來的，但那不意味著他就必須得單獨一人救下這些人。

「那你就給我們打電話。」

「打給我。」他一個字一個字的說著，事實是Mike才不在乎他是不是打電話給了FBI，他只需要打給他，他會提供給他一且他所需要的資源，他只需要打給他，但他沒有那麼做。

Ryan妥協的話語從背後傳來，Mike轉過身冷靜的打斷了他。

「跟Mendez說去，我不管你了」

Mike從沒想過自己會離放棄如此之近。

 

Mike沉默地把玩著手中的酒杯。酒吧的門打開又關上，一個人坐落在了他旁邊。  
Mike不用抬頭也知道旁邊坐的是誰。

兩人就這麼沉默了會。低著自己的酒杯，Mike終究還是開了口。

「你知道嗎?Ryan你真得是個天殺的混蛋。」伴隨著這句話，Mike終於側過頭看向了Ryan。

Ryan僵硬地坐在Mike的旁邊，他的姿勢就像模仿Mike剛才所做的那般，只是視線低垂的盯著自己的酒杯。

「你知道自己沒有權力那麼做。」Mike痛恨般地說出口

「你不能讓那些你信任的人，讓他們知道…..讓我們知道你信任我們，但卻不讓我們提供幫助，你知道我可以提供什麼樣的幫助，你也知道如果你要我不告訴局裡，我一個字都不會透露。」

「我不能理解，你怎麼可能以為我會就這樣同意讓你這樣做」Mike不可置信的搖了搖頭。

「Mike….」Ryan乾澀的嗓音夾雜著少見的示弱，但Mike只是側過身粗暴地打斷了他。

「我他媽的不是什麼你需要保護的對象，所以省省吧。Ryan」Mike狠狠的盯著仍是看著酒杯的Ryan。而當Ryan終於從他心愛的酒杯中抬起頭看向他時，他看著他毫不動搖道

「你搞懂了嗎?」

而終於Ryan用他那雙藍色的眼睛毫不閃躲地回視他了。

 

「Yeah」

 

Fin


End file.
